Sentry
Sentry_01.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_02-03.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_04-05.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_06-07.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_08-09.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_10-12.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_13-15.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_16-18.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_19-21.png|link=Security Nodes "Sentry is an antivirus that when activated copies itself to other nodes. It spreads fast and deletes enemy programs along the way. Upgrade it to make it stronger." ---- Summary The Sentry is an offensive Security Node. During the Brute Force phase in a hack, the Sentry simultaneously spreads an antivirus to all connected nodes. Antivirus Installation In order to install the antivirus program on a node, it must first be secured. Secured nodes are represented by having a black base. The sentry (or any node that already has an antivirus installed) is able to secure neighboring nodes by sending data packets ("pulses") - represented by small black dots - to it's neighbors at a rate of one per second. After the node is secured, the antivirus program can be installed by sending a final and much larger pulse that completes the installation 0.5 seconds after arriving. The level 1 antivirus program requires 20 pulses to (or 20 seconds) to secure a node, and 21.5 seconds before the new node is ready to send out the program to other nodes. Higher levels of antivirus require fewer pulses to secure a node, but always require the final larger install pulse. This means that you can speed up antivirus installation by having more than one connected node sending pulses. However, one final pulse will always add 1.5 seconds at the end (1 second to send the install, and 0.5 to run the install) regardless of how many connections are being used to secure a node. Nodes installed with an antivirus will simultaneously spread to other nodes and attack connecting nodes that have been captured, at a rate of once per second. A node with an antivirus will stop spreading and attacking if it has been captured but, if recaptured by Security Nodes, the node will retain the original antivirus and continue spreading and attacking as normal. An antivirus sourced from a higher level Sentry will replace the antivirus sourced from a lower level Sentry that is installed in a Node. Statistics Tips Placement / Amount The maximum number of Sentries you can have is 4. This number increases by upgrading the Core to level 2, 5 and 9 respectively. However, having more than 2 or 3 Sentries can be ineffective, as this number is usually enough to spread the antivirus program together with the other Security Nodes in your network. If you have more than three, consider if you want to destroy it and build extra resources or Security nodes. There are exceptions though, where having three Sentries will help you out against specific attacks, such as Wraiths. The optimal placement for sentries is usually in the center of your network, connected straight to your main Security Nodes. The antivirus program will spread quickly in the front and just a bit longer in the back. If your defenses are rather spread out, then you can use two of them if they are connected correctly to ensure that all the nodes get the antivirus program. If your network is poorly constructed, a Sentry could be rendered useless as described in the section below. Tips for Offense Sentries have four Program slots and a high Firewall. Besides that, there's not much to talk about in this section. There's a good tactic early-game for new players against a poorly built network: if the only Sentry is right at the beginning and is not directly connected to a Security Node, capture it as fast as possible and no antivirus will be spread at all in the network, making the network easy to compromise. Tips for Defense Placing the Sentry too close to a netConnection and not connected to your defenses will result in it getting captured too fast and will not be able to spread its antivirus program. This not only weakens all other nodes, but more specifically your main Security Nodes. Place it too far away and all your other Business Nodes will receive the antivirus program, but not your Security Nodes as they will not be reached by it. Security Nodes work well when connected to a Sentry. Antivirus is passed on to them almost instanly, and they will themselves behave just like a Sentry, spreading the antivirus further. Other Tips *Nodes that are either being upgraded or disabled by a Wraith will receive the antivirus, but will not spread it to other nodes and will not attack. * The faster you take down Sentry nodes the better. Do not give it a time to spread over network too much. * Sentries too close to a netConnections are exposed to intruder's programs. * Only one instance of Sentry antivirus can be installed on one node no matter how many Sentry nodes are around. Putting two Sentries next to each other doesn't make your defence two times stronger. * Connecting the Sentry to other security nodes, like the Turret or Black ICE nodes, makes it spread faster. Since they are already secured, the antivirus can be installed on it straight away and enable it to spread the antivirus further. * When a network's security is activated, Sentry starts installing antivirus to connected all nodes simultaneously. * It will take 20 seconds for a Sentry to secure a Business or Hacking node (turn it black). Security Nodes do not need to be secured. Then it takes 0.5 seconds to install the antivirus. There is a visual animation for the installation of a large black data packet being transferred. * Nodes that have been installed with the antivirus will start spreading the antivirus to its connected nodes simultaneously. * There is a visual buffer displayed on bottom part of a node during antivirus installation. * Antivirus cannot spread with nodes that are currently being built or upgraded. * Antivirus from Sentries of higher level will overwrite antivirus from lower level Sentries in a network. * At higher levels the sentry doubles in efficiency, dealing 2x as much damage to overall structure firewall percentage. At level 1 the sentry deals 3.2% of the structures firewall in damage, at level 21 this increases to 6.5% per second. The sentry therefore becomes much more powerful in terms of efficiency when upgraded. The limitations in these statistics are that it's not precisely accurate without an overall average of all firewall values. References A Sentry is one type of ICEs found in the Netrunner collectible card game. Category:Node Category:Security Node Category:Defenses